


В тумане

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fighting Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Smut, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Мы уже в аду, Хиджиката. Разве ты не заметил?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	В тумане

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно [локацией](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLG9ErjnSUD/) и [треком ](https://youtu.be/oPhVZ8_icjk)

Задница примёрзла к капоту. Туман обступал со всех сторон, плотный и белый, упругий; он оседал влагой на коже, делал тяжёлой ткань. Сквозь него не видно было ни силуэтов, ни образов, только свет, разливавшийся оранжевой дымкой. Под ногами хрустел коркой спрессованный снег. Хиджиката косился взглядом на включённые фары и думал, на сколько хватит аккумулятора, а под формой всё горело от ожидания и предвкушения. Парковка у заброшенного супермаркета, какая невыносимая пошлость. Хиджикату в равной степени бесило и возбуждало это полное отсутствие вкуса, нарочитое, словно специально вывернутое наизнанку, доведённое до абсурда.  
Рука непроизвольно то и дело трогала меч; пальцы, обхватившие сигарету, покалывало от холода. В их встречах – Хиджиката и ужравшись в говно не назвал бы этот пиздец свиданиями – всегда был элемент непредсказуемости: из темноты вне круга света в любой момент могла выскользнуть тень с обнажённым клинком, серьёзная в своём вызове. А могла – тень, желавшая завалить Хиджикату на капот с вполне очевидным намерением и наградить засосом над шейным платком, таким ярким, чтобы его было видно из космоса.  
Хиджикате не нравилось то, насколько сильно ему это нравилось; и тем не менее, он в очередной раз согласился на встречу. В пачке перекатывалось три одиноких сигареты, и Хиджиката зло выдохнул.  
– Лучше бы тебе прийти поскорее, ублюдок.  
– Я давно уже здесь, Хиджиката, – шепнул в ответ слабый ветер, и Хиджиката отшатнулся, пропуская мимо росчерк меча. Он отпрыгнул, выхватывая собственную катану, блокировал новый удар. Они кружили по площадке, оставляя на снегу цепочку следов, усеянную лёгкими брызгами крови. Такасуги скалился, и его лицо, едва различимое сквозь густой оранжевый туман, казалось жестокой маской. Хиджиката знал, что его собственное было как отражение. Губы растянулись в ухмылке; клинки звенели, сталкиваясь, руки ныли от напряжения.  
– Привет, – сказал Такасуги, когда они в очередной раз сблизились, проверяя друг друга на прочность.  
– Пошёл к чёрту, – ответил ему Хиджиката.  
– Мы уже в аду, Хиджиката, – Такасуги резко развернулся, прыгнул вперёд, ударяя сверху и едва не выбив катану из рук. – Разве ты не заметил?  
Мир вокруг и в самом деле слово горел: оранжево-дымный, сузившийся до вытоптанного ими квадрата. Хиджиката задыхался в зимнем пальто; желание жгло его раскалённым железом, своё и чужое. Они обменивались ударами, мелкими незначительными порезами, взглядами, и короткие минуты превращались в часы. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками пара, пульс частил; они оба застыли, прислонившись к столбу.  
– Дай сигарету, – сказал Такасуги, и притупившееся было желание его уебать вновь разгорелось, заставив кровь в венах кипеть.  
– Свои заведи, ублюдок, – выплюнул Хиджиката, и Такасуги схватил его за ворот пальто, притягивая ближе. Они смотрели друг на друга, разделённые миллиметрами; от жуткой ненависти – сейчас, именно в этот момент, – от горячки боя выкручивало суставы. Они столкнулись в слитном движении, так, что клацнули зубы, и поцелуй захватил, как водоворот.  
Такасуги распахнул на нём пальто, пихнул в грудь, метя в сторону капота – предсказуемый мудак. Его катана так и мерцала в фонарном свете, обнажённая, словно угроза и обещание, и от её вида, от пары тёмных капель на клинке, от ниток, торчащих из рассечённой ткани и проглядывающей в краях кожи, вело. Хиджиката убрал свой клинок и отступил, прижался поясницей к боку машины. Его пальцы играли с ремнём, дёргали туда-сюда молнию. Такасуги смотрел на него, голодно и испытующе, но не подходил.  
– Долго будешь стоять там и пялиться? – резко спросил Хиджиката, сжимая член сквозь плотную ткань. Возбуждение било в виски: хотелось потрогать тёплую влажную кожу, вдохнуть резкий пряный запах и накрыть ртом головку. Хотелось смотреть, как Такасуги задерживает дыхание и сжимает зубы, как откидывает назад голову, и по его горлу течёт капля пота. Хотелось, чтобы он кончил, ярко, с надломленным стоном – и тут же ударить, как раз в тот момент, когда он уязвим.  
А он стоял и стоял вдалеке, как драматический герой из плохого фестивального фильма, и ветер слабо трепал полы его цветного хаори. Потом вынул из рукава пачку, знакомую до последнего сгиба, чуть примятую, и закурил.  
– Нам не хватит, – сказал он задумчиво, и Хиджиката сунул руку в карман.  
– Ах ты ублюдок, – зарычал он, обнаружив там пустоту, и Такасуги ему улыбнулся.  
– Ты сегодня считаешь ворон. Так ждал меня?  
Стояк становился невыносимым. Хиджиката положил руку на меч и подтолкнул его вверх из ножен.  
– Прощайся с миром, – посоветовал он дружелюбно.  
Такасуги стряхнул вниз пепел.  
– А если я тебе отсосу?  
Хиджиката споткнулся, не успев сделать шаг.  
– Так я и думал, – резюмировал Такасуги и отбросил окурок прочь – яркая точка сверкнула и погасла, соприкоснувшись со снегом. – На твоём месте я расстегнул бы ширинку.  
– На своём месте я бы откусил тебе член.  
– Ну-ну, Хиджиката, – скотина, когда хотел, он был таким быстрым, что за ним не поспевало зрение; его горячее дыхание обожгло щёку, оно и прикосновение языка. – Не подавай мне идей.  
Хиджиката мечтал о том моменте, когда сможет убить его. Больше всего на свете.


End file.
